The present invention relates to a system for the recognition of shape patterns. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for the recognition of polygonal shape patterns.
According to the conventional method for shape pattern recognition, the general procedure usually followed comprises recognizing the outline of the shape of a given article by means of space differential, converting said outline into a corresponding figure of fine component segments, calculating an edge function from said component segments by means of minimum square method and determining the edge consequently. Pattern recognition, however, is accomplished more easily and more accurately when shape parameters such as component dimensions and corner angles are recognized directly to the maximum degree permissible than when such shape parameters are determined indirectly as is done by the conventional method. And the method of direct recognition enjoys greater value of utility.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system for the recognition of shape patterns, designed to accomplish such direct recognition of shape patterns by simple means.